Paul Blart: Mall Cop
Paul Blart: Mall Cop is a 2009 American crime comedy film written by and starring Kevin James as the title character and directed by Steve Carr. The film was released January 16, 2009 by Columbia Pictures. This film has been rated PG in the United States with no cuts made, but in the United Kingdom, the film had to be cut or changed during post-production. Plot Paul Blart (Kevin James) is a mild-mannered, overweight man who takes his job as a security guard at the fictional West Orange Pavilion Mall in West Orange, New Jersey very seriously. Blart lives with his elderly mother, Margaret (Shirley Knight) and daughter, Maya (Raini Rodriguez), and dreams of being able to join the New Jersey State Police, but he always fails his entrance test due to his hypoglycemia. While on patrol at work one day, Blart notices a new wig kiosk and its vendor, Amy Anderson (Jayma Mays) and is instantly attracted to her. Back at base, Blart has to take his trainee, Veck Simms (Keir O'Donnell) out on patrol. At the end of his shift, Blart becomes acquainted with Amy and escorts her to her yellow Ford Mustang convertible. Amy invites Blart to join her and others at a party in the mall later that evening, and Blart accepts and attends the event. During the event, Blart gets extremely drunk after drinking too much margarita during a nacho-eating contest with his equally overweight friend, Leon (Jamal Mixon), crashes the party, and eventually falls through the mall's window. On Thanksgiving, Blart feels as though he embarrassed Amy and that she doesn't like him anymore and Maya attempts to cheer him up. On Black Friday at the mall, Amy, Stuart, Leon, and other of Blart's colleagues are in the bank to cash their paychecks. While the crowd is filing out, a gang of criminals break through the service entrance and take over the mall with Blart being distracted by playing Rock Band in the arcade zone. The criminals clear the entire mall, placing motion sensors along every entrance and exit door, and kidnaps all of Blart's colleagues and holds them hostage inside the bank. Veck is revealed to be a double agent and the ringleader of the hijackers, and plans to use the credit card codes from all the stores in the mall to steal $30 million and later fly to the Cayman Islands, taking the hostages with him. As Blart leaves the arcade, he notices that the mall has been taken over and calls the police, who later show up outside the front entrance of the mall. Sergeant Howard (Adam Ferrara) instructs Blart to leave the mall immediately, but when Blart unexpectedly sees Amy's car in the parking lot, he realizes that Amy is still inside as a hostage, and decides to rescue her and the rest of his friends. A state SWAT team soon arrives and Commander James Kent (Bobby Cannavale), a classmate and bully from Blart's high school, takes control of the situation. Meanwhile, Blart is vastly outnumbered and physically outclassed, but fights against the gang members through improvised measures. Maya shows up at the mall to bring Blart his dinner, but Veck's henchmen kidnaps her and takes her hostage as well. After Blart detains all of Veck's underlings, he attempts to extract the hostages by pulling them up into an airvent, but fails after Leon cannot fit, so that when Veck enters the room, Blart is captured. Veck demands the credit card codes and Blart is forced to give them up. Veck escapes with the codes and takes Amy and Maya with him at gunpoint. As policemen swarm over the mall to apprehend the criminals and rescue the hostages, Blart steals the mall's display minivan and joins Kent in pursuing Veck to the airport, where Veck attempts to escape in a Cessna Citation III business jet along with Amy and Maya. After a brief fight, Blart overpowers and handcuffs Veck, but Kent pulls his gun on Blart, revealing himself as a mole in the SWAT team and who had worked with Veck for the whole time. Kent demands that Blart give him the phone containing the codes, but Blart smashes it on the ground. Before Kent can kill Blart, Chief Brooks (Peter Gerety), who had stayed at the mall with the police throughout the standoff, shot Kent in his arm; the police arrive at the airport and finally arrest Kent and rescue Amy and Maya. The next day, Blart gives Amy a birthday card and kisses her. Sergeant Howard offers Blart his job with the New Jersey State Police, but Blart decides that his place is protecting the people at the mall with Amy and the rest of his friends. During the closing credits, bonus scenes finds Blart and Amy getting married in the mall and riding a Segway PT. Cast and characters *Kevin James as Paul Blart , a security officer and the main protagonist of the film. When the mall is hijacked, Blart must utilize his skills and innate courage to save the day. *Jayma Mays as Amy Anderson , Blart's love interest who owns a kiosk selling hair extensions. *Keir O'Donnell as Veck Simms , the film's main antagonist who is initially a washed-up security officer in training, but is revealed to be a sarcastic, intelligent bank robber who leads a gang of robbers. *Bobby Cannavale as Commander James Kent , a corrupt SWAT officer and the film's secondary antagonist operative who really works with Veck for the whole time. *Adam Ferrara as Sergeant Howard , the hostage negotiator. *Peter Gerety as Chief Brooks , Blart's superior. *Stephen Rannazzisi as Stuart , the film's tertiary antagonist who acts like a jerk towards Blart, but Stuart turns out to be a coward. *Jamal Mixon as Leon , a kid at American Joe's who competes with Blart eating nachos and peppers. *Adhir Kalyan as Pahud , an egocentric teenager whom Blart befriends via cellphone. *Erick Avari as Vijay , an aging man who sells cellphones. *Shirley Knight as Margaret Blart , Blart's elderly mother. *Raini Rodriguez as Maya Blart , Blart's daughter. *Allen Covert as Jerky Security Guy *Bas Rutten as Drill Instructor *Jason Ellis as Prancer *Natascha Hopkins as Vixen *Mike Escamilla as Blitzen *Rick Thorne as Cupid *Mike Vallely as Rudolph *Gary Valentine as Karaoke Singer *Victor T. Lopez as Donner *Jackie Sandler as Sales associate at Victoria's Secret store